


Peter wants breakfast

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 36





	Peter wants breakfast

Peter wants breakfast

Peter Parker, age 23, an art student and the best boyfriend in the world  
Those are the goals he has received through his not so long life

But now Peter wants something else  
His boyfriend in fact

”Wade….babe” Peter whispered into the mercenary’s ear

”Waaaadeee”

”Hmmm” Wade muttered lightly

”Baabee...please wake up”

”Is there a fire going on”

”No why would there”

”So there isn't one going?” Wade asked

”No…?” Peter said confused

”Ok good then I can sleep” Wade went further into the blankets

”Nooo don't goo, I need you”

”Why do you suddenly need me, your highness?”  
Wade looked into his lover’s eyes and saw that familiar  
gaze of sex/food and he wasn't sure which one it was  
But if it was sex, he couldn't turn that one down  
Because hellooo, free sex?! Count him in.

”I need you” and the gaze Wade got back had the  
cartwheels in his brain working

He flipped Peter under him and Peter moaned

”Is this what you want pretty boy” Wade kissed  
Peter’s neck gently

”Aahh yeess” Peter was squirming and he tried  
to close his legs but Wade noticed this

”Don't hide yourself from me baby,  
let me make you feel good”

Peter looked upon Wade and kissed him sloppily

”Thanks for waking up babe” he smiled


End file.
